


Three Point Shot

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Very many thanks to Nat for providing the screencaps, and to Patt for her help with posting.





	Three Point Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Very many thanks to Nat for providing the screencaps, and to Patt for her help with posting.

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/01_zpsvdy6q0tf.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/02_zpsmccfzlrf.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/03_zps6b9ixbyz.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/04_zpselglltkp.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/05_zpsa1t2z5b3.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/06_zpszox7lvwd.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/07_zpsnra0pjh2.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/08_zpsuxbzyvkk.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/09_zpsixmlp9en.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/10_zps4k812da6.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/11_zpswbs1j4g7.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/12_zpsaomb758d.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/13_zpsmujoh9nk.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/14_zpsb7iyjhak.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/15_zpsi5ykqdmg.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/16_zps4k6cdvms.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/17_zpss2p4nqo2.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/18_zpsfddxvxdw.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/19_zpsy4h53bl7.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/20_zpsjshnkq9e.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/21_zpszuhzdvaz.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/22_zpsemxa9zvl.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/23_zpstwocse5u.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/24_zpszrswymrj.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/25_zps36stzxiv.jpg.html)


End file.
